During the operation of multiple actuators on a common control surface, manufacturing tolerances could cause a difference in the dynamic behavior of the actuators thus leading to a condition of force fighting. The force fighting is generated because the actuators do not share the load equally. This condition is possible even if the actuator is controlled by similar primary power source such as hydraulics. When multiple actuators are operating in a hybrid actuation system with two distinct primary power sources (hydraulic and electric), the potential for unequal load sharing (force fighting) is magnified.
Force fighting is basically due to differences in response between the two similar or dissimilar actuators operating on a common aircraft flight control surface. In the case of a hybrid actuation system (electric actuator and hydraulic actuator), the biggest problem in a hybrid actuation system is force fighting. Force fighting gone unaddressed can create severe structural damage and or component failure. Thus, there exists a need for systems and methods for eliminating or limiting force fighting to acceptable limits in order to improve the system energy efficiency, reliability, and satisfy fatigue requirements.